Before the party
by ryouko-chan-148
Summary: "Sólo tardaremos quince minutos" es lo que le asegura Inglaterra a España antes de salir rumbo a la fiesta de prusiano. Pero el tiempo pasa, Prusia se impacienta y Hungría se ofrece encantada a ir a ver qué ocurre con ellos. Bloodplay!


Holas!

Estoy escribiendo aparte un UK x Spain/ Spain x UK bastante larguito, de varios capítulos. Me sentí con ganas de apurarme y escribir lemon, pero…no correspondía con la parte de la historia por donde iba, así que me dije "okay, escribo un drabble lime y ya, con eso me calmo" (y se hizo largo XD)

Y así, mis ganas de dejar volar mi imaginación de estos dos en la cama se tranquilizaron y pude seguir con mi historia original. Es como una terapia.

He aquí el resultado.

Advertencias:

-UKxSpain

-Lemon, y encima, yaoi. Y para mal de males, la frutilla de mi pastelito maléfico: bloodplay

-Alguna que otra palabrota.

-Creo que esta pareja necesita mucho amor. No estoy en contra del hate-sex con estos dos (al contrario, me encanta, carajo!), pero me gusta que terminen reconciliados. Igual, esta es una versión rara.

-Un mami uke bastante activo (aclaración: por acá le decimos mami porque se supone que España es nuestra patria madre)

-Un seme bastante rarito (y pervertido con tintes masoquistas)

-Un poquito de sentimentalismo colado por ahí. No me gusta hacerlos ***** así por así. (seee, a quien quiero engañar…)

-Para variar, alguien los descubre. Para variar más…una chica. Para variar aún más todavía…Hungría.

**

* * *

**

**Before ****the ****party **

Desde el exterior de la habitación se podían sentir unos ligeros murmullos, bastante imperceptibles por cierto. Y cualquiera que pasara por allí y apoyase su oído contra la gruesa madera de la puerta pensaría que dentro se estaba librando una acalorada discusión, tal vez a los golpes, a los gritos, chocando contra los muebles, rasgando cortinas y rompiendo vidrios.

E intentaría entrar, y al comprobar que los contrincantes habrían echado el pestillo por dentro, se retiraría esperando no tener que llamar a una ambulancia más tarde.

Sin embargo, la escena era totalmente distinta.

Había comenzado todo hacía un par de horas, cuando Prusia los había invitado a una fiesta en su honor (por ser tan increíble) la cual se realizaría esa misma noche. Arthur se había negado rotundamente, tenía que aparentar que no eran de su agrado ese tipo de jolgorios nocturnos a pura cerveza, pero Antonio lo logró convencer con un par de besos algo intensos y unas cuantas caricias en lugares que él suponía estratégicos. Con el suficiente autocontrol que un caballero se suponía que debía tener, Arthur aceptó, pero bajo la promesa de que delante de los demás no harían acciones como esas; nadie debía enterarse de que, _por el momento_, estaban juntos.

_Por el momento_, así les gustaba decirlo, aunque en realidad ya eran varios años.

Y era que, en verdad, nadie tenía idea de que desde hacía un tiempo, entre ellos había algo más que un par de insultos, malas miradas y un odio supuestamente eterno.

Inglaterra aceptó gustoso la propuesta y se dispusieron a ordenar la habitación y a buscar la ropa que se pondrían esa noche. Terminaron por tender la cama juntos, ordenar los muebles y finalmente optar por bañarse antes de cambiarse para salir.

Todo transcurrió en perfecta calma y tranquilidad, no hubo ninguna situación comprometida entre ellos, salvo, claro, algún que otro beso fugaz robado de los labios del español o algunos roces delicados que unas morenas manos provocaban escalofríos en el cuerpo del otro.

Estaba saliendo como planeaban, solo necesitaban un par de minutos para terminar de acomodar la habitación. Ambos ya estaban prolijamente vestidos, Antonio con una camisa color negra con unos detalles en rojo, y un pantalón hasta los tobillos, también de color negro; y Arthur con una camisa blanca, suelta y desprendida unos cuantos botones para quitarle formalidad y unos pantalones vaqueros color oscuro.

Fue cuando Antonio sugirió que esa camisa debería llevar una corbata.

Arthur se opuso, y comenzó una pequeña discusión que terminó con un España ganador (como siempre) revolviendo entre los cajones en busca de una que fuera de su agrado.

Una de color negro brillante fue su elección. Sin perder el tiempo se ocupó de ponerla en su lugar, pero claro, la formalidad y el cómo arreglarse correctamente no eran cosas que se llevaran bien con Antonio Fernández Carriedo, por lo que cuando terminó el nudo parecía un moño y el largo de la corbata le rozaba al inglés las rodillas.

Una carcajada seguida de un cariñoso insulto fueron los detonantes para que el español se sintiese herido en su orgullo e intentara reparar su error, sin darse cuenta que cada vez que intentaba acortar la longitud del lazo asfixiaba más a su pobre amante.

Un par de manotazos, unos arañazos por parte del inglés sobre la impecable camisa azabache del mayor y unas cuantas risas españolas fueron suficientes como para calentar el ambiente y hacer que el menor de los dos comenzara a tener otras ideas acerca de cómo sustituir la velada prusiana

Sin embargo y para su asombro, fue Antonio quien inició la guerra.

Una vez que el nudo fue desatado arrojo el fino trozo de tela aun costado y se precipito hacia los labios del británico, apenas dándole tiempo para respirar. El gemido de sorpresa que escapo de la boca del rubio murió en la garganta del otro, provocándole una vibración por toda su espalda que lo llevo a aferrarse aun mas de su compañero.

Solo fueron necesarios unos segundos para que el cerebro de Arthur reaccionara y le enviara las correspondientes señales a su cuerpo, el cual obedeció acorralando al español contra la pared.

No hubo protestas, ni tampoco objeciones cuando ambas manos inglesas empezaron a bajar por los fuertes muslos morenos, llegando hasta la mitad de la distancia que separaba sus caderas de las rodillas y con un solo esfuerzo los levantó.

Tampoco hubo reparos en mirar el reloj que indicaba que estaban ya llegando tarde. Antonio solamente obedeció a la mirada devoradora de las esmeraldas que tenía delante de sí y se aferró con sus piernas como pudo. Llegarían tarde, bueno…sólo se tomarían unos quince minutos, nada más.

Pero lo que no estaba en los planes del puntualísimo inglés era que su español se traía entre manos algo totalmente diferente a lo que generalmente hacían en la intimidad. Y así, entre besos y caricias eternas nació la desesperación, la necesidad y el deseo no satisfecho. Los invadieron unas inexplicables ganas de destrozar todo, romperse entre ellos, rasgarse, matarse de amor.

Ahora la situación era muy distinta a la del principio: Inglaterra aun sostenía entre sus manos las piernas de España, mientras se besaban con demasiada violencia, hasta quedarse sin aire, y cuando eso sucedía procuraban aspirar de la boca ajena el escasísimo oxigeno que los mantenía vivos, como intentando prolongar el beso a costa de la asfixia del otro. Así, el que menos aguantaba era el inglés, no tan acostumbrado a esa clase de jueguitos, y se separaba de los labios contrarios con un gemido ahogado, asustado pero a la vez sediento de más. Sin saber como vengarse de la tortura recibida solo atinaba a trastabillar unos pasos, buscando con la vista nublada algún objeto con el cual chocar la espalda de español. A veces, encontraba el armario, y aprovechaba así para apretarlo contra la puerta, una y otra vez, hasta que el moreno, dolido y algo aturdido llevaba sus dientes hacia el labio inferior de Inglaterra y lo mordía, dejando que ambas bocas se tiñeran por un instante de rojo y el rubio cesara con su ataque.

-Bastardo…m-mi espalda…

-Te juro que esta noche te dolerán otras cosas además de tu espalda…Antonio.

Y guiaba una de sus manos hasta la parte más tierna y perfecta de aquel cuerpo, apretando la carne con fuerza, carne que deseaba morder y piel que deseaba saborear. Pero aun estaban ambos vestidos, y ya hacía veinte minutos que habían empezado.

-No te creas, pirata. Esta noche es mía. Esta noche tú eres mío.

Inglaterra hizo un gesto burlón de desinterés y volviendo a juntar fuerzas, chocó el cuerpo del mayor contra un espejo, partiendo la pulcra superficie en un sinnúmero de grietas.

-¿Quién es qué...Antonio?

España miraba tentado la piel nívea y hermosa que lograba vislumbrar por el cuello de la camisa blanca. Le daba bronca esa maldita prenda que lo separaba de lo que tanto ansiaba probar. Y sus manos, aferradas a dicha vestimenta, no podían moverse hasta los botones. Si dejaba de sujetarse de la espada del inglés perdería el equilibrio e iría a parar directamente al piso.

Aprovechó otro de los choques que Inglaterra provocaba contra el cristal para acomodarse y atrapar de nuevo aquella boca sedienta de algo más que saliva y sangre. Con habilidad deslizó su lengua encima de la de su amante, provocándole así un escalofrío y un ligero temblor por todo su cuerpo. No satisfecho con esto, se hundió aun mas en aquella cavidad, tratando de hacerle sentir de nuevo la asfixia.

Un par de gemidos desesperados resonando en su garganta y consideró que Arthur estaba lo suficientemente concentrado en no morir ahogado como para percatarse de lo que ahora iba a hacer.

Un sonido de tela rasgada y Arthur se dio cuenta de que su camisa comenzaba a caérsele de los hombros. Aun así, los botones de la parte delantera seguían prendidos.

Se deshizo del beso, y guiándose como pudo, se dirigió hasta la cama dejando caer a un risueño Antonio sobre ella. Aun jadeante y tremendamente agitado (y asustado) por la falta de aire consentida que había sufrido se lanzó sobre él, apresándole las muñecas con una sola de sus manos.

-Desgraciado…

Y se dispuso a lamer el cuello del ibérico, aquella piel cobriza que tanto lo enloquecía.

-¿Qué pasa inglés? ¿E-era tu…tu camisa…ahh!…nueva?

Entrelazó sus muslos alrededor del cuerpo del menor, moviéndose tanto como sus muñecas aprisionadas le permitían.

Arthur dejó salir un gemido ronco y lo soltó de golpe, moviendo rápidamente sus dedos hasta la nuca de España, buscando resueltamente aquella zona tan dolorosa y sensible en su cuero cabelludo. Claro estaba, no era su intención por el momento hacerle sentir placer.

Tironeó con fuerza haciéndole saltar las lagrimas al moreno, pero no por ello Antonio quitó esa molesta (y tan sexy…diría Arthur mentalmente) sonrisa. El dolor lo paralizó un instante y se limitó a insultar de la peor manera a su amante, recriminándole que no había motivos para que lo maltratara de ese modo. Modo que en el fondo le traía unos cuantos recuerdos tórridos de viejos tiempos.

-No trates de provocarme de esa forma, sabes bien que tus insultos me ponen más de lo que crees.

Aflojó un poco el agarre y movió su boca hacia la del español, lamiendo lascivamente sus labios, entrando lentamente y mordiendo suavemente cada trozo de piel húmeda que sus dientes tocaban, estirándola si se podía.

Antonio se separó, lo suficiente como para poder hablarle y que sus labios se rozasen.

-Eso es porque eres un jodido cabrón pervertido, Arthur.

Inglaterra soltó un bufido y anuló todas sus tentativas de ataque, se limitó solamente a desprender ágilmente los botones de su camisa para luego recostarse en el bronceado pecho y besarlo con pasión.

-Al menos soy sincero, todo lo que se me ocurre hacerte te lo hago y lo bien que lo disfrutas.

-¿Qué mierda insinúas?

Arthur continuó besando esa piel, dejando salir de su garganta unos murmullos de satisfacción, hasta que finamente llegó hasta los tiernos pezones de Antonio.

-Hoy estás delicioso, si no fuera porque te morirías, te comería vivo, así como estas.

Rodeó con su lengua uno de ellos, dibujando círculos en torno a esa zona tan susceptible, tomó con sus dientes el pequeño pedazo de carne y lo mordió con cuidado, obligándole al mayor a retorcerse contra la sábanas, arqueando su espalda y clavando sus dedos en almohada mas cercana.

-Y por cierto, no te insinué nada – murmuró con voz felina.

Antonio se deshizo del abrazo como pudo y retrocedió hasta los almohadones de la cama, quedando con las piernas un poco abiertas delante de Arthur, el cual lo miraba algo sorprendido.

-Sabes que no es cierto, si me provocas puedo ser peor que tú. Así que mientras sigas creyendo eso voy a quedarme aquí, a ver cuanto aguantas sin tocarme.

Inglaterra apretó los puños en el aire, jadeando. Le molestaba que su presa se le hubiese escapado.

-Pues a ver cuanto aguantas tú sin venir a saborearme.

Tomó lo que quedaba de su camisa rota y se la arrancó, lanzándola a un costado. Sin dejar de mirar a su encaprichado amante se levantó, dirigiéndose al resquebrajado espejo y tomo uno de los cristales entre sus dedos.

-Arthur…¿Qué demonios estás por…?

En un segundo el inglés había cortado la piel de su pulgar, había hecho un pequeño tajo, pequeño pero lo suficientemente profundo como para que la sangre comenzara a salir al instante. Caminó hasta apoyarse en la pared y dejo que el carmesí liquido resbalara lentamente por su pecho, formando diminutos y cortos caminos color escarlata, senderos rojizos que a pesar de ser pequeños, a los ojos de un hambriento español se veían mas tentadores que cualquier otra cosa.

Habían aprendido en algún momento de sus vidas a encontrarle placer a lastimarse el uno al otro, levemente, no demasiado, lo suficiente como para excitarse con los gemidos de dolor de uno y el sabor metálico de la sangre contraria en sus bocas. Y aunque no lo confesara, España era quien mas caía ante la tibieza y el sabor salado de la del inglés.

Se estremeció mientras su visión descendía desde la ardiente mirada cristalina de Inglaterra, hasta su boca relamiéndose en una sonrisa triunfante al ver al mayor sucumbir ante su provocación, hasta su cuello, su pecho, aquel torso color crema surcado por unos pocos hilos rojos y brillantes, el delicioso camino que la gota carmesí marcaba mientras descendía sin prisa por su ombligo hasta perderse entre los dedos ingleses que comenzaban a desprender el botón de su pantalón.

Ahogó un suspiro mientras se movía, gateando hasta el borde de la cama, como un animalito fascinado por la carnada sin percibir al cazador escondido detrás. Como última invitación, Arthur apretó aun más su pulgar, dejando escapar un ligero gemido de dolor mientras las nuevas gotas de sangre ahora se deslizaban por la palma de su mano, deteniéndose al llegar a la muñeca. Con una sonrisa un poco macabra pero que no le quitaba temperatura al ambiente, acercó sus labios hasta la herida, estrujando más el dedo hasta que por la comisura de su boca escapó una apenas imperceptible lágrima roja.

Arthur se sorprendió al ver la velocidad con la que Antonio saltó sobre el, quedando de pie delante suyo, sus uñas amenazando rasgar la piel de su pecho mientras lo acariciaba. Su boca sin perder el tiempo había atrapado su pulgar, succionándolo sonriente, a la vez que su otra mano se divertía acariciando las doradas hebras de su cabello, tironeándolas suavemente de a ratos.

Mordió solo un poco para que el fino torrente no se detuviera, lo que hizo que Inglaterra se estremeciera e hiciera un ademán de alejarlo. Antonio lo sujetó por la cintura, apretando sus cuerpos aun más, sus dedos jalaron más del cabello para impedir que Arthur intentara otro movimiento. Era tan... deliciosa esa sangre, perfecta…sabía tan bien...resbalaba por sus labios, podía sentir esa tibieza tan exquisita deslizarse por su lengua para perderse en las profundidades de su garganta.

Otro suave mordisco, el último según los planes de Antonio, y Arthur se retorció asustado contra la pared, tratando de separarse. La idea de España acorralándolo mientras lo mordía y se deleitaba con su propia sangre era tan placentera como escalofriante, pero no podía dejar de desear que lo lastimara aun más. Sus ojos espantados suplicaban que se detuviera, pero su boca sonreía mientras pedía por más, por mucho más.

-Antonio…más…hazlo de nuevo…no me vas a desangrar…idiota.

España cerró los ojos, tentado por otro nuevo bocado pero conteniéndose al darse cuenta que ya era demasiado.

-¿Eres masoquista no?

Se acercó a su boca y lo besó, mientras lo acariciaba con ternura al no obtener respuesta…de todos modos era en vano preguntar sabiendo lo que le contestaría. Arthur elevó sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, adelantándose de a poco hasta la cama. Las piernas del moreno tocaron el borde de colchón, pero en lugar de dejarse caer hacia atrás, le dio un leve empujón al inglés, separándose con una sonrisa.

-Vas muy rápido.

Inglaterra chasqueó la lengua y lo acercó tomándolo por la cintura.

-¿Que te pasa?

-Dijiste que siempre haces todo tú. Así que esta noche, antes de irnos quiero que cambies esa opinión tuya de mí.

-¿Ah si? ¿Planeas ponerme abajo esta noche?

Arthur largó una carcajada y lo miró burlonamente mientras descendía su mano por la espalda del español. Realmente ese chico era bastante gracioso cuando quería, y sabía perfectamente que la única forma de callarlo era acelerando las cosas. Por esa razón ahora estaba mordiéndole la oreja juguetonamente, mientras intentaba que su mano entrara por completo dentro de los pantalones, tarea complicada ya que aún los tenía abrochados. España gimió y se mordió el labio, tratando de detener las ganas de entregarse a las hábiles manos inglesas.

-Basta, no seas idiota. No es necesario, lo sabes.

Inglaterra sonrió de lado y se detuvo.

-Inténtalo Antonio.

Trató de no dejarle tiempo para reaccionar. De un empujón lo tiró sobre la cama y se precipitó sobre él, riendo mientras le apresaba las muñecas con una sola mano y con la otra le desprendía el pantalón. España forcejeaba, lanzando patadas al aire, también entre risas, tratando de alejar a Inglaterra y sacárselo de encima, pero no pudo. No pudo mientras el inglés amenazaba devorar su cuello con fuertes mordidas. Las carcajadas se transformaron lentamente en jadeos y posteriormente en gemidos. El aliento se le iba, la fuerza empleada en sus golpes disminuía con cada sonido que se escapaba de su cuerpo. Estuvo cerca de someterse por completo, hasta que, al poder liberar uno de sus brazos, en uno de sus manotazos a las sábanas para aferrarse a ellas se topó con el extremo de la corbata que había quedado mitad en el suelo, mitad sobre la cama.

-Arthur p-para…

Otra risa macabra de parte del inglés y una tibia sensación húmeda detrás de su oreja le hizo saltar las lágrimas.

-No quiero Antonio, no intentes detenerme ahora.

-A-Arthur…

Suficiente entretenimiento. No había nadie quien le ganara a Antonio cuando se trataba de distraer. Pasó la corbata, lo más rápido que pudo, alrededor del cuello del anglosajón, cerrando de un tirón el nudo sobre la garganta mientras aprovechaba el estupor del inglés para zafarse de sus brazos.

-¡Desgraciado…quítame esto!

Tuvo que esperar que el ataque de risa del español cesara para volver a pedírselo.

-Estúpido, odio que me engañes así…suéltame, ¡es molesto!

España sonrió complacido. Inglaterra tenía las manos libres, podía defenderse si quisiera pero no lo hacía. Sin darse cuenta estaba cumpliendo una de las fantasías de su amante, y era probable que por esa noche siguiera protestando y pidiendo que lo soltase, cuando en el fondo la vena masoquista del rubio era más que obvia.

-Con dos condiciones.

Arthur frunció el entrecejo. Tenía urgencias que atender, y no era el momento indicado para establecer una conversación, estaba además algo defraudado al haber sido saboteado su ataque.

-¿Por qué no una sola? – dijo con voz ofuscada.

-Porque son dos, mi Arthur – murmuró acercándose a su boca, susurrándole casi sobre sus labios con una voz llena de ternura pero a la vez de burla.

Inglaterra cedió, largando un suspiro. Antonio sí que sabía hacerle bajar la guardia.

-Que sea rápido.

-Bien. Prométeme que cuando te suelte, las cosas se van a hacer a mi modo, y no al tuyo.

-Hecho. ¿Y qué más?

España se acercó un poco, cambiando su mirada juguetona a una más seria y también cambiando su tono de voz.

-Que de vez en cuando me digas que me quieres.

Arthur sonrió ante el nuevo capricho del mayor. Tenía que reconocer que era muy parco cuando se trataba de ser sincero con lo que sentía por el moreno, a diferencia del otro. Solo se le escapaba alguna que otra palabra de cariño en el momento del clímax, cuando en lo que menos pensaba era en sus labios soltando lo que realmente se guardaba. Y después, ante la alegría del español, aludía que en momentos así la gente solía decir cualquier cosa, sin saber cuanto lastimaban al ibérico ese tipo de comentarios.

-Dame un buen motivo.

-Me haces pensar que estas conmigo sólo porque te gusto como soy en la cama.

Buen punto, tenía que reconocer que Antonio tenía razón. Poniéndose en su lugar, él pensaría lo mismo. Recapacitándolo bien, lo primero que le gustó del español cuando lo vio fueron sus ojos, su cuerpo, su forma de ser, tan intrépido para todo. Esa osadía que mostraba antaño, cuando estaba cubierto de golpes y heridas y todavía tenía fuerzas para encararlo. Pensó que así de impulsivo como era en su vida, también lo debía ser a la hora del sexo, y no necesitó ninguna otra confirmación después de varios encuentros, muchos de ellos a la fuerza y, posteriormente (cuando el maltrato dio lugar a la compasión y el odio a la simpatía) consentidos.

-Idiota, no estaría tanto tiempo con alguien al que sólo valoro cómo se mueve debajo de mí…o encima – dijo sonriendo con sorna.

-Tu perversión no tiene límites, estarías siglos conmigo si tan sólo tuviera unos centímetros más de culo. Eso no justifica nada.

-Si tuvieras más culo, como dices, y si es que eso es posible, no podrías sentarte nunca.

-¿Ves? Entonces tengo razón…encima te burlas.

-Bueno, _puede_ que tengas razón, pero…volvamos a donde quedamos.

-¡Cabrón! ¡Ni siquiera me prestas atención, ni siquiera me aprecias un poquito como para consentirme, ni siquiera haces un esfuerzo para cumplir lo que te pido!

Arthur levantó una ceja y lo miró extrañado. Realmente se estaba molestando con toda esa palabrería, tal vez Antonio estuviera en lo correcto, pero armar un escándalo en un momento así…bueno…¿qué se podía esperar del señor Carriedo? Apretó los puños, se estaba cansando, y mucho. Sólo a ese español podría ocurrírsele semejante estupidez.

-Antonio, ya es suficiente…deja de decir esas cosas… - dijo con voz calmada, aunque en el fondo sentía unas inmensas ganas de gritarle…probablemente si lo seguía fastidiando no se contendría – que tal si…?

-Te odio, Arthur, ahora que lo pienso sólo sirvo para calentar tu jodida cama…¿no es cierto?

-¡YA BASTA! ¡Bloody hell! ¡Si mantuvieras esa boca más cerrada de vez en cuando y dejaras de decir estupideces, probablemente te darías cuenta de que te…quiero! Podrías empezar por dejar de pensar idioteces y conocerme un poco más, bastardo. Así sabrías que odio decirlo más de lo…necesario cuando hago lo imposible para hacértelo saber sin necesidad de andar…diciéndotelo. ¡Me exasperas Antonio!

Bajó la mirada, apretando los dientes y maldiciendo mentalmente al español por obligarle a decir aquello. España también era fantástico cuando se trataba de sacarlo de las casillas, y ni hablar en cuanto a interrumpir "ese" tipo de momentos.

Sintió la suavidad de unos dedos acariciando sus labios y levantó la mirada, sorprendido. La sonrisa que le regalaba su amante era jodidamente hermosa, provocativa, dulce…hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera y su corazón bombeara más sangre de la normal. Estrujó entre sus dedos las sábanas, pero ya no de bronca sino de impotencia, al saberse débil ante aquel otro que con tan sólo un gesto podía hacerle tener un lindo paro cardíaco.

-No te enojes…lamento haberte hecho enfadar. Pero soy muy feliz sabiendo que me quieres. No me importa si ahora dices que por mi culpa dejamos esto aquí y nos vamos a la fiesta, no me importa si allá me ignoras más de lo convenido, o si al regresar sigues molesto…al menos ya no tengo esa duda en mi cabeza. Y…no te odio…sabes que ya no soy capaz.

Arthur suspiró resignado.

-Si sigues hablando ya no te voy a dejar que sigas jugando con esa corbata.

Antonio sonrió aun más y se lanzó en los brazos del inglés, sin soltar la prenda que por poco no asfixiaba a su compañero. Mientras se besaban, fue aflojando el nudo de la garganta, tarea difícil con la pasión que desbordaba de los labios de Inglaterra.

-Espera…

-¿No quieres que te bese?

-No todavía…ven. No tardaré…dame un minuto.

-Antonio…

-¿Hm?

-Déjalo para otro día, no aguanto más.

-Arthur… ¡por favor! ¡Me lo prometiste, no seas así!

-Te juro que la próxima vez me llenas de cadenas, sogas, lo que quieras…pero ahora no.

-Ya se, hagamos esto. Termino lo mío, te desato, y sigues tú.

-No entiendo.

-Ya vas a entender.

Tomó la corbata y ató sus muñecas entre si, veloz, mientras Inglaterra seguía todo con la vista, en silencio, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en su rostro. Antonio estaba concentrado en su trabajo, moviendo sus manos lo más rápido que podía. Tomó el extremo de la prenda y comenzó a amarrarlo a la cabecera de la cama.

-No es muy original, ya te lo he hecho antes yo.

-Prefieres otro lugar? La chimenea, el techo, el poste de luz de la calle…

-Déjalo así. Aunque de los que dijiste, el poste de luz me tienta más, lástima que vivan tantos niños por acá.

España sonrió mientras aseguraba el nudo.

-Vale, pervertido.

/ / / / / /

Prusia miraba impaciente el reloj. España no se caracterizaba por ser puntual, pero ya se estaba pasando de los límites usuales. Y una fiesta no era fiesta si uno de sus mejores amigos se ausentaba. Francia había llegado primero, luego Alemania, Hungría (a pesar de que la fiesta no era para mujeres, ella había aceptado gustosa el pase especial, gentileza del prusiano)…y el resto caería supuestamente a la medianoche, ya que lo que Gilbert quería era una pequeña celebración un rato antes junto a quienes más apreciaba.

E incluso Inglaterra…no era que fuesen íntimos amigos o algo así, pero se llevaban bien, tenían un par de cosas en común, y él era el único de los tres amigos a quien Arthur no le demostraba odio. Su aversión al francés era conocida, al igual que la que profesaba hacia el español. Pero con el prusiano las cosas siempre habían sido más o menos normales. Incluso había descubierto en él un excelente compañero a la hora de emborracharse. Por tal motivo había decido invitarlo antes de la medianoche. Francia se había cansado de preguntarle el por qué de semejante atrocidad, incluso Alemania había fruncido el entrecejo de manera incrédula al enterarse. Pero no hubo caso. Él era Prusia, carajo, no tenía porque andar dando explicaciones, él invitaba a quien se le diera la gana.

Y ya eran casi las nueve, en teoría la pequeña celebración previa empezaba a las ocho, y su humor ya estaba mutando a un instinto asesino de ahogar en cerveza a esos dos si no se presentaban con una buena excusa.

Le extrañaba mucho la impuntualidad de Inglaterra. Hacía rato que había descartado la posibilidad de que la demora se debía a algún tipo de encuentro íntimo de ambos, eso era definitivamente imposible. A lo sumo, tal vez se habrían cruzado en el camino y estaban ahora protagonizando un gran escándalo en vía pública.

-¿Vamos a ver qué le pasa a nuestro Antonio?

-No puedo ausentarme, Francis, yo soy el grandioso anfitrión, y como tal tengo que estar presente por si cae otro invitado.

-¿Que sucede Gilbert?

-Nada Hungría, España e Inglaterra están demorando demasiado…sólo eso.

-¿España e Inglaterra? ¿Demorándo…se?

La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de la chica sorprendió a todos. Sus lindos ojos verdes adquirieron un brillo especial mientras que un ligero sonrojo invadía sus mejillas.

-No es nada de lo que te imaginas, Eli, créeme, se odian tanto como pueden.

Hungría amagó un puchero y se encogió de hombros.

-No importa. Si quieres, me paso por la casa de España, a ver qué le sucede.

-Me haces un favor. No está muy lejos de aquí.

-Sé donde es.

-Perfecto...gracias Hungría. Y…necesito que alguien vaya por Inglaterra.

-No me mires a mí – dijo horrorizado el francés – no quiero saber el motivo de su demora, de verdad que no quiero.

-Eres el único aquí que sabe donde vive, aparte de mí, claro, pero como protagonista de esta gran fiesta no puedo irme. Y Hungría no puede caminar sola tan lejos, es peligroso.

-Bien…bien…iré por Arthur…es tu culpa si algo malo me sucede.

-Gracias Francis, eres un gran amigo. Bien, Eli, come algo antes de irte a lo de…

Demasiado tarde, en un par de segundos, la chica ya se había marchado.

/ / / / / /

-A-Antonio…ya es suficiente…

España ni se inmutó ante el comentario del inglés. Succionó con más fuerza la herida, apretando con una mano los bordes de la misma, dejando que escapara un buen hilo de sangre desde su pecho hasta su ombligo. La otra mano del español se entretenía acariciando a su compañero por encima de la ropa interior, suavemente, amagando hacer más presión en cualquier momento.

-Y-ya…basta...ya me esta ardiendo…fuck…

-Es tu culpa por ser tan delicioso. No me jodas, Arthur, esto te gusta más que a mí.

-Mierda…duele…a-again…please.

-¿Qué…? No te escucho bien…

-Hazlo….nnn…de nuevo…bastardo, de nuevo.

El español obedeció. Busco con sus dientes un sector tierno, cerca de la clavícula y el hombro. Se relamió antes de morder con un poco de fuerza la piel, lo suficiente para estirarla un poco y que sus dientes quedaran marcados. Inglaterra gimió de dolor, a pesar de que en su rostro aparecía una mueca de satisfacción intensa. Levantó sus caderas y se topó con la mano de España presionándolo más, lo que le hizo lanzar un profundo gemido de placer.

-De nuevo…

Antonio bajó sus labios hasta su abdomen, lamiendo complacido en el trayecto los pequeños rastros rojos que habían quedado de la primera mordida. Buscó algún punto que no estuviera muy a la vista, para que luego nadie sospechara de los extraños jueguitos que practicaban a escondidas. Lo encontró cerca del ombligo, por encima de aquellos músculos tensos que cubrían su vientre. Soltó una risita juguetona y se lanzó a morder con más fuerza, esta vez no para dejar marcas sino para lastimarlo. Inglaterra ahogó un suspiro profundo, casi como ahogado, y liberó el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza, sintiendo la tibieza de su sangre salir por la herida y coloreando la palidez de su piel. Antonio cerró los ojos mientras se deleitaba con los suaves gemidos del inglés a medida que iba dejando a la lesión provocada con un gran moretón alrededor.

No lo podía negar, le excitaba demasiado ver como Arthur se retorcía de dolor y suplicaba por más, pero lo ponía aun más aquel saborcillo salado que manaba de las perfectas mordidas plasmadas en el cuerpo de su amante. Las contaba, en el cuello, en el hombro y la que acababa de hacer, eran tres. Si se fijaba bien, había varias mas repartidas en zonas cercanas, producto de los encuentros anteriores. El británico nunca se había dado cuenta, pero ese ritual formaba parte de su deseo por marcar lo que le pertenecía. Esas cicatrices podrían pasar desapercibidas fácilmente, pero jamás desaparecerían. Siempre sería de él, de España.

La espalda del rubio estaba a punto de partirse en dos, con cada roce de su lengua a medida que descendía por su vientre el menor se deshacía en fuertes gemidos. Sus muñecas, fuertemente aprisionadas por la corbata, se marcaban con cada tironeo que el cuerpo de inglés realizaba.

Decidido a darle lo que tanto ansiaba, Antonio bajó hasta su entrepierna, dándole pequeños besos por encima de la tela del bóxer que aún llevaba puesto. Inglaterra apretó sus dientes, tratando de evitar decir la retahíla de obscenidades que se le venían a la mente. Estaba desesperado, llevaba varios minutos aguantando y todo el entretenimiento previo que le había otorgado el mayor no había hecho mas que volverlo cada vez más loco, a tal punto que se sentía dispuesto a firmar su condena de muerte a cambio de que el español aliviara su necesidad con esa fantástica boca manchada con su propia sangre.

-¡Antonio...!

Oyó las suplicas, extasiado al ver la cara descompuesta de aquel a quien hacia unos años odiaba con toda su alma. Bajó rápidamente la prenda oscura, haciendo más evidente el motivo por el cual el más joven se retorcía salvajemente sobre la cama. Se mordió el labio, excitado al notar las lágrimas bajando por los ojos verdes de Arthur, su mirada suplicante, su boca enrojecida y húmeda entreabierta y el fuerte rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

-Fuck…Spain…please…just do it.

Sediento de aquel néctar que lo enloquecía más que la sangre que acababa de saborear, entreabrió sus labios, tomando con una mano el miembro del rubio y metiéndolo lentamente en su boca, presionando sus labios a su alrededor, tratando de rozar lo mas suavemente que podía sus dientes contra aquella delicada piel

-¿Así…te gusta?

-Sp…Spain… yeah…I…I like it, keep on please!

España adoraba escuchar como se oía su nombre en ese idioma tan extraño pero a la vez tan excitante. Las palabras del rubio salían casi inentendibles de sus labios, esa manera de gemir le hacían sentir ganas de probar un par de cosas nuevas con el más pequeño. Algún día, cuando menos se lo esperara, invertiría los roles y probaría cuanto más sucio podría volverse el vocabulario del británico.

Quitó su boca y se incorporó lentamente, tomando con una de sus manos el excitado miembro de Inglaterra y moviéndola violentamente, mientras que mordía con cuidado el interior de uno de sus muslos, hasta sentir la sangre teñir sus labios. Cerró los ojos de puro placer al escuchar el grito de dolor del rubio que se convirtió al instante en un gemido desgarrador de placer.

Miró hacia delante, al nudo que tenía aprisionadas las muñecas de su compañero. Miró sus uñas clavándose y rasgando con desesperación la madera de la cama, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Arthur era tan… excitante, viéndolo así le provocaban tantas reacciones en su cuerpo que no sabía como controlarlas.

Sin detener el ritmo acelerado de su mano, exploró con su boca alguna región delicada de su otra pierna. El rubio, percatándose de lo que tenía en mente el español, se estremeció.

-Ahh…A-Antonio…no lo hagas…ahh….de nue-nuevo, es…¡ah!...es muy doloroso.

España podría haberse compadecido. Pero conocía demasiado al inglés. Si había algo que había aprendido en todo el tiempo que llevaba con él, era que en ese tipo de situaciones, un "no" equivalía a un "sí". Y eso sin contar la jodida debilidad masoquista del menor. Se abstuvo de largar una carcajada, quería ahorrarse después el hecho de que Arthur lo tildara de sádico. Lamió con dulzura la suave y tersa piel de Inglaterra antes de clavar sus dientes con más fuerza de la necesaria, ahogando él mismo un gemido de placer al escuchar los excitantes sonidos salir con más fuerza de entre los labios de la otra nación. Fue cuando notó que el inglés había pasado de pedir que se detuviera a suplicar que, de ser posible, lo devorara vivo. Apresuró el movimiento de su mano mientras bordeaba el interior de sus muslos, pintándolos ligeramente con sangre a medida que ascendía lentamente, acercándose a aquel lugar que tanta satisfacción le daba a su compañero. España comenzó a sentir los espasmos del rubio nacer desde los desenfrenados movimientos de sus caderas. Los jadeos desesperados del inglés sonaban algo anormales a esas alturas, pero ya estaba casi acostumbrado. Siempre tan distinto del resto, tener sexo normal con Inglaterra era imposible. Deslizó su otra mano por el abdomen del menor, acariciándolo con ternura mientras se deleitaba con la visión del cuerpo bajo el suyo estremeciéndose en el momento de éxtasis, los parpados cerrados con fuerza, el sonrojado rostro surcado de lágrimas y la encantadora expresión de sus labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar los sonidos más hermosos que había escuchado en toda su vida. Definitivamente, si había algo que le encantaba a Antonio, era llevar a su amante mucho más allá de los límites de la lujuria, casi hasta donde la resistencia de sus cuerpos se lo permitiera.

/ / / / / /

La chica húngara caminaba por las solitarias calles con una sonrisa amplia en su boca, acelerando cada vez más el paso. Inglaterra estaba con España, eso para ella era casi seguro. A pesar de que todo el mundo le aseguraba lo contrario, ella no les creía. Desde aquella vez que los había visto besándose y algo más en la habitación de su adorado Roderich, y después de comprobar que no estaban para nada ebrios, sino que lo hacían a conciencia, supo que eso de las miradas burlonas y los insultos mutuos cuando estaban en público no era más que una mentira. Una hermosa mentira para ella, la mejor después de eso de que entre el prusiano, su hermano y el mismo Austria no pasaba nada.

Suspiró de felicidad al divisar a un par de cuadras la casa del simpático amigo de Gilbert. Como sospechaba, estaba a oscuras, a excepción de la ventana de arriba. Supuestamente, la de su habitación.

Hungría era una chica muy educada, sin embargo al notar la ausencia total de gente a esas horas, se acomodó el vestido y echó a correr en dirección a la morada española, maldiciéndose a sí misma por no poder borrar de su cara esa macabra y perversa sonrisa que no acostumbraba a mostrarle a nadie.

/ / / / / /

España estaba más que satisfecho, al menos, por el momento. Había olvidado lo deliciosa que resultaba la sangre inglesa mezclada con aquel otro tipo de fluidos. Lo volvía loco, no lo podía negar.

Se apresuró en liberar las muñecas de Inglaterra antes que este se lo pidiera. Mientras lo hacía, contemplaba sonriente la expresión cansada de rostro del ojiverde, preguntándose a la vez si no se había pasado de la raya esa vez con las mordidas. Era la primera vez que le clavaba los dientes tanto en una zona tan sensible como eran las piernas del rubio, y para mal de males, no había sido una sola mordida.

-Arthur ¿estás bien?

El inglés se incorporó sobre sus codos, aun jadeando, friccionándose lentamente las muñecas. Miró a un costado, sacudiendo el flequillo rubio para que tapase mejor sus ojos y desviando su mirada a un costado.

-Estoy…bien.

-Ya no sangra, ¿ves? No fue tan fuerte.

-Nnh…s-si, está bien Antonio, no te preocupes.

-Te quiero – murmuró con voz juguetona el moreno mientras se acercaba a los labios del menor.

Arthur cruzó sus brazos en la nuca del español, sonriendo mientras saboreaba la boca del otro país. Tenía gusto a sí mismo, a su sangre, a su propio ser, y eso le encantaba, sentir en la saliva de otro los restos de su propio cuerpo. Antonio lo sabía, y por eso se dejaba devorar tranquilamente, permitiendo que Inglaterra metiera en su boca su lengua sedienta y mordisqueara de a ratos sus labios.

El beso fue aumentando y la temperatura entre ambos ya se estaba volviendo insoportable. Entre ambas bocas se deslizaba un fino hilo de sangre, tal vez proveniente de uno y otro.

-Antonio, te toca – murmuró contra los labios del ibérico, antes de lamerlos suavemente y volver a besarlo. El aludido se entretuvo un rato jugando con los cabellos dorados del menor antes de responder.

-No Arthur. Vamos a llegar tarde.

Inglaterra se separó de golpe y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo enojado. Entrecerró sus ojos con bronca mientras curvaba la boca en un gesto de frustración.

-Mierda, ¿me vas a dejar así?

-¡Pero si ya te corriste cabrón!

-¿Y tú?

-Joder, ¿desde cuando te importa eso? Además…mira el reloj, estamos llegando muy tarde, Gilbert se enojará.

Tenía razón, ya eran casi las diez y seguramente el prusiano estaría maldiciéndolos a los cuatro vientos. Sin contar con que levantarían sospechas, más aún con la húngara presente en la fiesta, que desde hacía rato los observaba curiosa. Inglaterra lo pensó. Con suerte…tardarían quince minutos. Ya serían las diez en punto. De ahí, tomarían un taxi hasta la casa de Prusia, lo cual eran veinte minutos de viaje. En el camino pensarían una buena excusa. Y listo, lo importante era llegar antes que los que caían a la medianoche. Con todo calculado, lo que restaba era convencer al español, y eso…era muy, pero muy fácil.

-Antonio…no sé si me entiendes pero…- se acercó hasta el moreno y lo recostó rápidamente, mirándolo con intensidad, a la vez que le desprendía los pantalones – quiero follarte.

España se estremeció y le sonrió, tratando de detenerlo colocando sus manos sobre las muñecas del rubio.

-No…Arthur…cuando volvamos…te juro que lo haremos hasta que nos quedemos muertos…pero no ahora.

Inglaterra lo besó mientras bajaba su mano hasta su entrepierna, acariciándola suavemente y embelesándose con los suaves gemidos que soltaba el mayor.

-Solo quince minutos…quince minutos, te lo juro.

El español suspiró y lo soltó, estirando la mano para sacar del cajoncito de la mesa de luz un frasquito transparente, para luego lanzárselo a las manos, mirándolo con enojo fingido.

-Vale chico. No uses mucho, mira que ya no nos queda y…no me gusta la idea de tener que pedir esto otra vez en la farmacia.

/ / / / / /

Como lo esperaba, la puerta estaba abierta. Adentro reinaba una oscuridad casi aterradora. Lo único que iluminaba el lugar era el brillo suave de una luz proveniente de la cocina, y otro brillo apenas invisible que se percibía más allá de las escaleras.

La chica decidió caminar en silencio hasta la cocina. La luz procedía de la heladera abierta. La cerró con cuidado y en el acto presionó una de las teclas que encendían la lámpara más cercana, para no quedarse en la oscuridad total. Pasó su mirada por la estancia, en un costado había un par de platos sin lavar, una olla sucia con salsa, un envase de detergente vacío y más salsa salpicada por los azulejos de la pared. Una de las sillas estaba caída en el suelo, junto a un repasador sucio con ¿más salsa? y más allá….ropa.

¿Ropa?

Hungría se acerco hasta el bulto de prendas y las tomó con cuidado, intentando examinarlas. Eran dos remeras, un cinto y un pantalón. Una de las remeras tenía plasmada la bandera de España en el pecho, por lo que no necesitó cuestionarse más. Lo que le extrañó fue…que estuviese en un lugar así, arrugada…y rota. Manchada con salsa, no sólo en el frente, sino que también en la espalda, incluso estaban pasmadas en la tela unas marcas de dedos. ¿Qué clase de cocinero era Antonio? No costaba nada comprarse un delantal.

Desvió sus ojos verdes unos metros más allá y contempló atónita los vidrios de las copas dispersados por todo el piso, junto a un montón de cubiertos y cacerolas. Dedujo que se habían caído de algún lado, ya que estaban desparramadas en desorden. Subió la vista y sus pupilas se centraron en la mesada de la cocina, paradójicamente, impecable y sin ningún objeto encima. Sospechó que seguramente, alguien estaba muy apurado en desocupar ese lugar que no tuvo mejor idea que despejarlo tirando todo a suelo. Se acercó esquivando los cristales y contempló espantada las huellas de unas manos impregnadas en (…maldita sea, que desperdicio) salsa, marcadas en los azulejos y unos arañazos en la madera de la despensa, más arriba.

-Por dios… ¿qué pasó aquí?…dios mío ¡¿dónde me he metido?

Retrocedió emocionada unos pasos, temblando con una sonrisa a punto de inundar toda su boca. Aunque eso no significaba nada, a lo mejor España había invitado (desgraciadamente) a alguna muchachita y el almuerzo había acabado de esa forma. Las probabilidades de que por allí hubiese pasado el inglés eran casi ínfimas.

Suspiró algo decepcionada y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. No pensaba ir hasta allá arriba, no necesitaba ver una escena de sexo entre España y una estúpida chica que lo único que hacía era meterse entre él e Inglaterra. O entre él y el francés. O entre…entre él y cualquier otro hombre.

Planeaba llamarlo a los gritos desde ahí mismo. Rogaba que la oyera, ya que en caso contrario tendría que subir a golpearle a puerta. Y ella quería ahorrarse el espectáculo.

Pensándolo bien… ¿qué le hacía suponer que Antonio estaba allí arriba? Por empezar, podrían ser ladrones. O bien, tal vez Antonio sí estaba allí, dado que la luz estaba prendida. Pero tal vez estaba solo, no con alguien, como ella suponía. ¿Y si estaba enfermo?

Hungría estaba indecisa. Hizo un mohín de disgusto, al no saber que hacer. Probaría con llamarlo, por empezar. Luego subiría y le golpearía la puerta, y si no había respuestas, entraría. Y para mayor precaución, se llevaría un arma en las manos. Una sartén de la cocina era una buena opción.

En eso estaba, cuando un gemido le heló a sangre. Era…Antonio.

El corazón se le detuvo por unos instantes al escuchar otra voz y un par de carcajadas del moreno, las cuales terminaron trasformándose en más gemidos. Se quedó estática al borde de la escalera, temblando, dudando. Era extraño… ¿no debería ser la chica la de los gemidos? ¿Por qué era Antonio…? Acaso... ¿la invitada era de las que adoraban el sadismo?

Se escuchó un golpe, y luego el sonido de unas risas invadió el lugar. No, Hungría no se engañaba, conocía esa manera de reír. Esa linda y graciosa risa inglesa.

-N-no debo…n-no…yo soy una señorita educada…n-no puedo desear este tipo de cosas…por dios…pero…quiero ver…aunque sea…escuchar…

Pero aunque Hungría lo negase, ya estaba subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa.

/ / / / / /

-Eres un hijo de puta…no lo hagas...tan…fuerte, ¡mierda!

Arthur sonrió como el mismísimo demonio. Tenerlo así a España era una de sus actividades favoritas a la hora del sexo. De espaldas a él, atado contra el poste de la cama, la corbata arrugada ajustada más de lo necesario para torturarlo aún más y los arañazos que le acababa de hacer en toda la espalda hacían que se viera exactamente como le gustaba, al menos como su fantasía de turno le exigía. A eso había que sumarle las deliciosas puteadas del español que lo ponían más de lo que se imaginaba.

Así, con cuatro de sus dedos dentro del cuerpo del mayor y su otra mano enredada fuertemente en los cabellos de la nuca del ibérico, estaba ya casi listo para empezar. Excepto, claro, que a último momento el español comenzó a reírse a las carcajadas, ya que se había acordado de un detalle, que, para él, era demasiado hilarante.

-Arthur, idiota, olvidaste ponerte el puto condón. No pienso irme chorreando en todo el viaje, maldito descuidado, pero dime si no te parecería gracioso que mientras estuviese bailando, saliera Hungría a los gritos diciendo que tengo manteca pegada en el culo.

Era un imbécil, sólo a él podía ocurrírsele semejante cosa en semejante situación, más con el dolor que le estaba provocando con ambas manos. Pero la idea era, de veras, demasiado bizarra y graciosa, por lo que no pudo evitar reírse como histérico.

-No tengo condones, supongo que tú tampoco.

España movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándolo de reojo, con una lágrima a punto de caer a causa del dolor que le había provocado ese movimiento.

-Entonces desátame, idiota, antes que me caliente más y decida dejar a Gilbert plantado.

La idea era tentadora. Pero por más que hasta el momento no hubiese demostrado tener ni una pizca de actitud de caballero, no le gustaba nada dejar así a quien consideraba un casi amigo. Había que buscar otra manera, y qué mejor que él para encontrar una solución para un español que estaba decidido a no dejarse follar por falta de condones. Después de hacerlo, una ayudita con su boca al trasero del español era ideal para que después pudiese caminar tranquilo.

-Confía en mí, no lo vamos a dejar plantado y vamos a poder coger en paz, a menos que tengas otra jodida objeción, te recuerdo que ya hemos perdido seis minutos y treinta segundos.

-Hey, ¿estás usando un cronómetro? Eres de lo que no hay.

-Ya hablaste demasiado Spain.

Deslizó sonriente su miembro en el interior del español. Estaba jodidamente apretado, tal como a él le gustaba. No importaba cuantas veces lo follara en el día, siempre volvía a ser tan pequeño y caliente como si fuera la primera vez.

-Cabrón…ah…m-más despacio, no lo hagas como si…si llevaras meses de abstinencia…¡pedazo de mierda lo hicimos en la cocina!…aahh…¡más despacio Arthur!

-No puedo Antonio, te juro que no puedo, me excitan tanto tus gritos que te partiría en dos si pudiese.

Antonio jadeó desesperado. Maldijo a Inglaterra con toda su voz, movía sus piernas lanzando patadas al aire, tratando de golpearlo, sintiendo cada vez más adentro el pulso de la parte del rubio que lo estaba penetrando con demasiada violencia. Se quejó cuanto pudo, hasta que por fin sintió que ya no había nada más por meter y se relajó un instante, lanzando pequeños quejidos a la vez que cerraba los ojos, para dejar caer las pocas lágrimas que aún quedaban por salir.

-Antonio…esto…es…tan delicioso…

Soltó el cabello de moreno, acariciando su espalda rasguñada, tratando de calmarlo. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban desde su rostro hasta su cuello, su cabello rubio estaba pegado a su frente, y sus muslos temblaban de placer, luchando contra el deseo de moverse ante la presión insoportable que sufría dentro de España.

-Fóllame.

La súplica del mayor surgió mezclada entre un mar de jadeos y suspiros acelerados. No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo esperar, más aún mirando el reloj y viendo que el tiempo se les pasaba volando. Acomodó con cuidado el cuerpo del español y estirando la mano para tocar un poco su miembro, buscando darle placer para mitigar el sufrimiento, comenzó a moverse soltando un par de sonidos de deleite, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca del límite de la locura al percibir su miembro estrujarse dentro de Antonio.

/ / / / / /

Hungría estaba en una situación un tanto comprometida. Había llegado a la puerta, ansiosa, y había escuchado un sonoro "más despacio Arthur!" que le había hecho sonrojar. Se detuvo un par de minutos, escuchando tras la entrada, memorizando cada palabra (de todos modos no importaba, tenía en su mano su celular nuevo registrando cada uno de los sonidos excitantes que provenían de la habitación)

Sentía algo entre sus piernas, y estaba muy segura que esos dos la estaban excitando como nunca nadie lo había hecho en su vida, aunque se corrigió en el acto, los gemidos de Austria con los germanos o con el francés eran la gloria. Necesitaba mirar. Nunca había visto una escenita así, jamás, tal vez en los mangas que le pasaba de contrabando Kiku, pero verla en vivo…eso era otra cosa.

Se arriesgó y tomó suavemente el picaporte, temblorosa. La felicidad se le esfumó al percatarse de que estaba cerrada con llave por dentro. Al parecer, iba a tener que conformarse con escuchar e imaginar la escena en su cabecita. Pero no, no pudo resistir. Bajó la escalera, presurosa, respirando agitadamente, celular cambiado a modo filmación aún en mano. Salió a la calle, atravesó veloz el jardín del español y miró complacida la rejilla que sostenía la enredadera. No le importaba si se mataba luego de un golpe, o si algún transeúnte le silbaba luego al ver debajo de su vestido, ella subiría y observaría todo por la ventana, camuflada en la oscuridad de su ropa.

Ni siquiera se quitó los tacones. Subió sin importarle nada, sigilosamente, como un animal acechando su presa. Antes de asomarse, se preparó mentalmente para lo que vería, sujetándose con más firmeza, no fuera a suceder que de la sorpresa y la excitación, se soltara y se diera un porrazo contra el piso.

Suspiró y lentamente, con sus orbes verdes brillando maravillados, se asomó, teniendo luego que soltarse con una mano para llevársela a la boca y silenciar la exclamación de asombro al observar a los dos chicos, follando como desquiciados sobre la cama. Sintió su corazón detenerse por unos instantes, y luego maldijo el hecho de no haber nacido con tres manos, ya que la tercera le serviría cómodamente para calmar ese fuego que la carcomía por dentro.

/ / / / / /

Antonio ya se había amoldado a las fuertes embestidas del rubio. Sus ojos estaban casi desorbitados, y había ya casi perdido la conciencia de lo que estaba gritándole al inglés. Juraría después que de seguro había blasfemado de la peor manera, garantizándose otro pasaje directo al infierno, lo cual no le importaba si allí también iba a estar Inglaterra para follar sin parar toda la maldita eternidad con él. También estaba seguro de que había mandado al carajo hasta a su rey y había dicho algo acerca de hacerlo también en la torre del Big Ben, a lo que el otro le respondió entre jadeos que eso no era tan imposible como revolcarse en el púlpito de la catedral de Sevilla.

Dios, después se arrastraría hasta la iglesia a pedir un millón de veces perdón, y besaría otro millón de veces la mano de todos sus mandatarios. Pero por el momento, eso no le importaba lo más mínimo.

-Más…nn…ahhh…muévete más ¿o es que…ya no te quedan fuerzas para coger…me?

-Shut up…

La voz del inglés sonaba bastante divertida. Había algo mal, lo presentía. Se sentía como si lo estuviesen espiando, y la idea lo excitaba mucho más, aunque sabía que probablemente, era producto de su imaginación, o alguna de sus hadas trastornadas.

Cambió un poco más el ángulo, haciendo que el moreno tuviera más libertad para mover frenéticamente sus caderas. Y por dios, qué bien que lo hacía. Era todo un regocijo mirarlo como, aún estando atado de manos, podía moverse con tanta libertad, buscando con cada sacudida el placer que lo haría derramarse en la mano de su amante.

No se resistió más. Comenzó con su mano a arañar los muslos tostados de España, sus oídos estaban hambrientos de oír más de esas barbaridades. Dejó en el camino unas marcas enrojecidas, a las cuales contempló con alegría. Le gustaba hacerlo, y que España le susurrara al oído un montón de suciedades que sólo a él se le ocurrían. Fue cuando se percató de que la posición en la que estaban no era la de siempre, y comenzó a extrañar el aliento ardiente de los jadeos de mayor en su cuello, su lengua colándose por cada recoveco, esos dedos en su boca, acariciando sus labios y lengua y, sobre todo, la hermosa expresión que ponía cuando estaba a punto de acabar.

-Spain…fuck…quiero…

-Si…nn…Arthur…fóllame más…

Abrió la palma de su mano y con un aire juguetón golpeó una de sus nalgas, aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria. Los dedos quedaron plasmados en la morena piel, en una mancha enrojecida que de a poco se iba desvaneciendo. Antonio gimió un instante, para después soltar una risotada y moverse aún más fuerte, descontroladamente, casi al borde del éxtasis.

-Te…gusta…hacer eso, ¿eh? Confiésalo cabrón, te…te encanta montarme de esa…ma…manera.

Inglaterra no respondió. El sonido del cronómetro anunciando el fin del tiempo establecido por ambos lo alarmó, maldijo con todas sus fuerzas al pequeño aparatito, el cual fue a parar a una de sus manos, que lo arrojó contra la pared convirtiéndolo en una infinidad de pedacitos de plástico, botones, resortes y cristales.

España no tuvo tiempo de protestar, de golpe Arthur salió de su interior, haciéndole gemir de sorpresa. Antes de abrir la boca, notó las manos del rubio desatar desesperadamente el nudo de sus manos, liberándolas casi en el acto (lo que lo llevó a pensar que el infeliz tenía experiencia en todo eso de atar y desatar).

-Arthur, que mier…

-Voltea.

Pero claro, cómo no se lo imaginó antes. Él también quería verle la cara, esa cara de pervertido que tanto le gustaba, esa mirada que lo devoraba, y más que nada, esa boca suya comiéndose sus labios como sólo él sabía hacer.

No perdió ni un segundo más. Sus muñecas estaban doloridas, sus piernas un poco agarrotadas, pero aún así el deseo lo obligaba a abrirlas y dejar nuevamente que Inglaterra lo penetrara mientras sus bocas se fundían en un beso que le quitaba la respiración.

No lo iba a negar, estaba casi al límite. Sus tobillos descansaban en los hombros del rubio, su espalda se partía en dos y aún así todavía le quedaban fuerzas para meter su lengua dentro de la boca del británico y mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que la de su compañero. Separó sus labios, sintiendo cómo quedaban unidas por un hilo de saliva y sangre que manaba de ambas bocas. La expresión de necesidad no aplacada de Inglaterra, su mirada perdida en sus ojos, buscando el porqué de su obsesión con ese cuerpo moreno, que se estaba convirtiendo en su perdición…ese brillo enfermizo de sus pupilas lo llevó a preguntarle, en un susurro desesperado, si acaso era consciente de que estaban follando cómo si el mundo se estuviera por acabar.

-No, yo sólo…adoro cojerte, Antonio, me puedes…yo…te…

Antonio sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre, y la sensación de una inminente explosión tanto en su cuerpo como en su cerebro. Arqueó el cuello, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía para moverse con frenesí, casi rompiéndole los oídos al inglés con sus gritos desesperados y haciéndolo delirar cuando sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda y la cruzaron de lado a lado, sin importarle cuanto podría tardar después eso en sanar.

-F-fuck…A-Antoni…o…que…rico…se siente…

Movió su mano, acelerando la velocidad hasta que sintió la humedad mancharla por completo. Miró estremecido a España, perdiéndose en su boca en un beso despiadado, silenciando sus gemidos. Sin embargo, tuvo que separarse para dejar salir un grito de placer al sentir las paredes del interior español contraerse y apretujar su miembro. La presión torturó sus sentidos a tal punto que no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas sobre el torso del moreno, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el tan ansiado orgasmo.

-Arthur…que delicioso…ah…me…me quema…

-Dios…Spain…eres…un jodido hijo de puta, pero eres fantástico.

-Dímelo Arthur…

-Que…cosa…

-No te hagas, mierda.

Se abrazaron un instante, agotados, sin ánimos siquiera para besarse. Arthur movió sus labios hasta el oído del español, a la vez que salía de su interior lentamente. Aprovechó el gemido de dolor del ibérico para murmurarle entre jadeos lo que tanto le pedía el bastardo español.

-Vuelves a pedirlo y te dejo de follar un mes entero. Te quiero, desgraciado.

-No…te escuché…eso último.

-¡Que te quiero, grandísimo hijo de…!

-Por Dios, eso fue increíble.

Ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia la ventana, encontrándose con la sonrojada cara de la húngara que los observaba con una expresión de perversión en su sonrisa, la cual mutó a una palidez cadavérica y su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de desesperación.

-Hu… ¿HUNGRÍA?

La chica se cubrió la boca, maldiciéndose por el exabrupto que se le acaba de escapar al oír el grito enfadado del inglés.

-Yo…Gilbert me mandó a buscarlos…España…yo…golpee tu puerta y no me abriste…así que…pensé que estabas enfermo y subí a verte…y…

Inglaterra ya había saltado de la cama y se había refugiado tras el armario, del cual salió con los pantalones ya puestos y la camisa hecha jirones en su espalda, cubriendo el sinfín de arañazos y heridas que todavía le ardían… En cambio, España aún permanecía paralizado en su cama, pálido y horrorizado, con los ojos desorbitados mirando a la chica sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder.

-Y dime… ¿desde cuando estás ahí apostada?

-Re-recién…Inglaterra lo lamento, yo sólo quería…

-Tú, imbécil…ve a vestirte al baño…Hungría, ya que estás ahí entra…no vaya a ser que te caigas.

España se levantó arrastrando consigo una sábana para cubrirse. Tomó sus ropas y se encerró en el baño, sin decir ni una palabra. Hungría desvió su vista hacia la desordenada cama, la cual tenía pequeños manchones de sangre. Miró el nudo de la corbata aún atado al poste de madera y enrojeció de vergüenza. Luego se concentró el espejo hecho añicos y, cuando se percató de la existencia del irritado inglés frente a ella, paseó sus ojos por las mordidas de su vientre, una de las cuales tenía un fuerte moretón violeta rodeándola.

-Hungría, entra – la apuró nervioso.

Arthur ayudó a la chica a colarse por la ventana, tomándola de la mano, pero su actitud caballera pronto se transformó en una amenazante. La colocó contra la pared, mirándola con enojo mezclado con vergüenza.

-Mira…yo no sé que hay en esa cabecita podrida tuya, pero si dices una palabra, tu economía se va al carajo, ¿entiendes? La tuya y la de tu adorado Austria.

-S-sí.

-Así que no viste nada, además…él y yo sólo…nos peleamos y terminamos así por calentura, así que bórrate de la cabeza eso de que estamos saliendo porque no es cierto.

-Yo no dije que estuvieran saliendo – respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Arthur! – la voz de Antonio del baño sonaba algo apenada – ¡ayúdame con esto…no puedo vestirme si se me sale todo!

-Grandísimo desgraciado…- Inglaterra apretó sus puños y bajó la cabeza, abatido.

-Está bien, no diré nada, avisaré a Prusia que…se pelearon en el camino y los detuvieron. Los espero abajo…y…suerte con eso.

Abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras, feliz con lo que le había sucedido. Qué le importaban las amenazas, ella no era chismosa, y por nada del mundo hablaría. Tenía en su bolsillo el celular con una filmación increíble, que de seguro vería todas las noches antes de acostarse. Por el momento, se contentaba con pensar que en ese mismo instante Arthur estaría entrando al baño, regañando a España por ser tan abribocas y de paso, ayudándolo con ese pequeño "problemita" suyo.

* * *

E-espero que les haya gustado. Y-y que no me miren…raro. Ya les dije, para mí, esto es como una terapia, ¿ne? Alguien por ahí seguro me entiende.

Hace unos meses, en el cursillo de la preparatoria, una de mis profesoras mencionó un caso clínico en el cual a una señorita se le había formado una necrosis (gangrena, carne muerta, osea… podrida) en el muslo, producto de la infección provocada por una mordida de su novio en pleno juego intimo. Según mi profe, esto se debía a la flora bucal que habita comúnmente en nuestra boca (duh!).

Supuse que con tantas mordidas, al pobre Arthur deberían cortarle la pierna XD. Pero luego pensé: "Es un país, no un ser humano normal, y por lo tanto puede darse el lujo de hacer todo eso y mucho mas sin sufrir las consecuencias posteriores" Así que me alegré bastante después de ello.

Esa es mi aclaración final. Si les gusto, dejen algún comentariecillo presionando el botón de acá abajo XD, si no les gustó, también, ya que toda crítica (constructiva) es bienvenida. Sayonara∽!


End file.
